


Cosmic Love

by quintheowl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, M/M, Multi, Wedding Fluff, based off a dream i once had, because im klance trash, but its not a klance wedding, klance, mcclain family reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintheowl/pseuds/quintheowl
Summary: Of all the people in the world, Shiro had to fall in love with Veronica Espinosa. Keith can only curse the universe for making his ex-boyfriend (and the love of his life) his future-brother-in-law.Inspired by Florence + the Machine's "Cosmic Love."





	Cosmic Love

Hookay Ladies and Gents, we gonna do this again.

You may have noticed that I haven't updated here since, *laughs angrily* freaking J U L Y, but there's a good reason.

For those of you who haven't been made aware, Voltron Season 7 was a giant pile of space goo (flavorless trash) and Season 8 was rumored to be SUCH a letdown that Yours Truly hasn't even seen it yet, and I have no desire to.

I've become wholly uninspired to write anything Voltron related. But this fic, this FIC - in my humble opinion - still has so much potential, and thinking of any slightly-angsty-definitely-pining-though-in-the-end-100%-canonically-endgame-Klance arc is the only current Voltron-related idea that does not make me want to scream and set myself on fire.

So, in conclusion, this fic is not over yet. I've removed all the content from this frame - temporarily! - while I make some changes. It's gonna be a while, but we'll get there.

Thanks for your patience and support, and may I just say, let's please look out for one another during this time of grief and mourning 😔😭💔

Cooliosis. See you guys soon!

 

quintheowl ✌🏽️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> several translations are in order, i think. 
> 
> when Pidge calls Keith "Kiara," Isabelle agrees that "he would make a beautiful woman," which, naturally, is hilarious and just the type of humor charming, kooky grandmothers have (my grandmother has that sense of humor, after all)
> 
> during their little-heart-to-heart, Isabelle tells Keith "i'm sure you two can repair the tunnel," to which Veronica replies "did you not mean bridge?" which, of course, Isabelle did mean bridge. she's old, okay, she's losing it a little
> 
> lastly, Lance tells his Abuela first off that she's "my charming grandmother," and "i told you i would come home"
> 
> boyo. btw, pining Keith is the reason i breathe. chapter 3 is a wip


End file.
